Love Like This
by alosercanwin
Summary: Ron was her husband. Rose was her biggest, most precious lie. And the man with the blond hair identical to her daughters, the man she loved, would finally know the secret she had been keeping from him. Draco would know that he, not Ron, was Rose's father
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I know... it's horrible for me to be starting another story when I have SO many others to finish. This one, however, is different. It's my own original story with my own characters and all that I changed up to fit into the Harry Potter world. Not to worry, the magic that is Harry Potter and the characters you still love, like Draco and Hermione, are in here. They're playing the part of my characters for your enjoyment!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One

_The old bar stool creaked under her small form as she shifted from side to side, patiently waiting for her drink. Her brown eyes scanned the room she was in, studying the people around her. Most of them looked happy, or too drunk to have a valid emotion besides trashed beyond the legal limit. She chuckled to herself. That should be her right now, too drunk to be nothing but wasted. Instead, she was stuck at a bar in muggle London, about three blocks from Kings Cross Station. She never really pictured herself coming to this bar, especially alone… the night before her wedding._

_Some bachelorette party, huh?_

_The sudden clanking of glass on wood forced her curly brown hair to whip her in the face as the bartender placed her dink on the table. "Thanks." She murmured under her breath before wrapping her manicured hands, perfect for her wedding, around the glass. The bartender nodded in response before attending to more waiting bar patrons. _

_She spun the glass on the wood of the counter several times before lifting it into the air to study the amber liquid. Tequila. She wasn't a fan, especially after all the underage drinking she did at parties in the common room, ones where firewhiskey was a frequent occurrence. But then again, so were nights when you spent hours with you head stuck in a toilet and a headache to prove it in the morning. _

_She brought the tequila to her nose and inhaled, her body immediately rejecting the smell due to the memories, or lack thereof. Maybe that was why she ordered this drink, to not remember this night in the morning. Who would want to remember spending the night before your wedding, a night that should be reserved with your friends as you have rebellious fun and drink until you can no longer stand, with your parents as you went over your plans for the future and nerves for the wedding? She sure as hell didn't._

_She downed the shot before she could have a second thought, slamming the empty glass on the table. She immediately wanted to vomit, putting her hand over her mouth as she tried to get the disgusting taste from her it. She looked up, clearing her throat sub-consciously as she noticed the bartender approaching her, the bottle of tequila in his hand._

_"Another?" He asked, nodding towards her glass._

_She nodded. "Please." He poured it with a smile, then left her with a full shot glass again. She didn't think this time, only brought the tequila to her lips and tilted her head back. Just a couple more shots and she would sleep well tonight. She sighed, placing her glass on the table. _

_"Hermione?" She froze, her eyes going wide. She knew the voice. Oh, did she know that voice._

_She turned to face the man she knew was already standing there, forcing a small smile as they made eye contact. "Hello Draco." He practically melted into her gaze, and she wanted to melt into his more than anything, but she couldn't. She was getting married tomorrow, to a different man._

_His smile faltered slightly, obviously noticing how restrained she was in her hello. He couldn't really blame her however, not after the way their last conversation had done years ago. "H-How have you been?" He asked, moving towards her and taking a seat next to her at the bar. _

_Her hands fidgeted nervously. He was so close to her that she could touch him. "What are you doing here Draco?" She didn't look at him when she spoke, instead just stared at her empty shot glass. _

_She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him, she simply couldn't. One look and her heart would break into pieces again. "Tequila please." At the sound of Draco's voice, she looked up, the bartender nodding at him before grabbing the bottle to give Draco a drink identical to her own. She watched as he quickly took the shot with ease, smacking his lips together before placing the empty shot glass on the table. _

_Now she remembered why she hated tequila. It wasn't just the combination of a night in the toilet or a terrible hangover the next day, it was the face she pictured in her mind with every shot that ran down her throat, burning on the way. It was his face. Suddenly… she hated him. She hated him for reminding her of how much she really did miss him, hated him for staying so close to her heart even though he was miles away from it, hated him for seeing her sitting at the bar and instead of just turning the other way without saying a word to her, approached her. She hated him with every fiber of her being._

_"You ignored my question." She suddenly snapped, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"_

_He smiled at her nervously, chuckling slightly, before looking around the bar. "It's a public place Hermione." _

_"I know that." She snapped again. Did he think she was stupid? No. He knew better. "And there are plenty of other seats in this 'public place' for you to choose from, yet you chose to sit here… net to me."_

_He just stared back at her, nervously licking his lips. "Hermione, I-." He sighed. "I just wanted to sit by a friend."_

_"I'm not your friend." She said quietly as she glared at him. "I'm just the dumb bookworm you fell in love with back at Hogwarts, remember?" Draco's face fell as a sudden case of déjà vu hit him. Hermione didn't care, he deserved to hear those words. Now he knew how she had felt. "I'm replaceable, remember?" _

_"Hermione-."_

_She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder, turning towards the door. "I should leave."_

_As she took a step, she felt his hand latch onto her wrist. "Hermione." She closed her eyes and bit her lips together, Draco's hand still wrapped around her wrist. "Please… don't go." _

_She inhaled deeply and turned to face him. "I'm getting married tomorrow."_

_Draco stood up from his stood and slowly approached her, hand still on her wrist, preventing her from doing what she wanted to do most at the moment; run. His free hand moved to her upper arm, grazing the skin there before he brought it to her cheek, caressing the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. Her brown eyes locked with his grey before he released her wrist to run his fingers through her curls._

_She closed her eyes, not believing she was feeling his touch again. She almost seemed to re-awaken at that moment, feeling a touch she only felt in her dreams nowadays. She could say that she hated him all she wanted, but the truth was she needed him. She needed him to fill the empty hole in her heart he had created, even if it would only be empty again come morning. At least for tonight, she could fall asleep to his heartbeat one more time. _

_Slowly, Draco leaned in towards her, lightly brushing his lips against hers before whispering into her ear. "I'm already married."_

_Her eyes shot open and met his. Instantly, she realized he was going through the same thing she was. He may have pushed her away years ago, but he needed her now, only if it was for one night. They were both willing to take what they could get._

_"This is wrong." She whispered, licking her lips nervously._

_"Then why does it feel so right?" He asked, smiling at her slightly._

_She couldn't answer. In twenty four hours she would be married, and in about an hour she would be laying next to another man, not matter how wrong or right it felt. And at that moment, she didn't care. She needed this. _

_She needed to be back in Draco's arm. It was where she belonged. _

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, landing on the small ceiling fan above her. The morning sun was just peeking through the shades in the window, shining its rays onto the fans blades so they casted a shadow on the ceiling. She kept her eyes focused on one of the blades, watching as it spun in circles, for a couple minutes.

When she was able to peel her eyes away, she sighed quietly through her nostrils, turning her head to the side and glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was 5:45 a.m.. Her alarm wasn't set to go off for another 45 minutes. She didn't know why she bothered to look. She knew the alarm wasn't what woke her up, or even her internal clock, but her dreams. It was her dreams, or nightmares, she wasn't sure what they were, that had been preventing her from getting a good night's sleep.

She turned her head back on the pillow, eyes on the fan again, still spinning in circles. Her dreams weren't real dreams, not ones that most people have anyway. She didn't dream about things she imaged or wanted to happen, or even things that were impossible. Most of the time she dreamed about things that had already happened to her, replaying over and over again in her mind as she slept.

She sighed through her nose again, turning her head to stare at her husband sleeping next to her. He was due to wake up in fifteen minutes, and right now, she couldn't stand to look him in the eye. She never could really, not after her sleep was interrupted by _him_. Her heart took a sudden leap as his face popped into her mind again, and she quickly threw the covers off her, careful not to wake up her husband. She couldn't lay there and pretend to be asleep with his face pictured in her head as her husband got up to go to work. She needed a shower… a cold shower, where her body would be focused on the ice cold water that would trickle down her body and nothing else.

She shut the bathroom door quickly, immediately starting the water, turning the cold dial as far as it would go. She undressed, tossing her clothes in the laundry basket before pulling back the shower curtain and jumping in. She squealed slightly when the ice cold water touched her skin, but the cold soon vanished as she ducked her head under the stream. She stayed under it, allowing the water to run down her hair and over her face, quickly reaching the rest of her body. Closing her eyes, she let out a small cry before pleading under her breath. "Please." She begged to no-one. "Please make him leave my dreams. Please."

She cried silently under the shower, her warm tears mixing with the ice cold water, until she heard the alarm in her bedroom go off. Quickly composing herself, she turned the water off, goose bumps lining her skin, and stepped out of the shower. Just as she wrapped the towel around her body, she heard a faint knock on the door. ""Mione?" Her husband's voice sounded confused and concerned. She was never up this early, at least not to his knowledge. She woke up from her dreams at this time every morning, lying in bed and pretending to be fast asleep. But this morning was different. She had dreamed of the night that had been haunting her every day for the last 13 years, a night she now had to live with.

"Hermione?" He called again.

She cleared her throat and pulled the door open, making eye contact for a split second before they darted to her towel as she pretended to adjust it. "Good morning." She greeted as he stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"…Good morning." He paused, looking her up and down. "Are you okay? You're never up this early."

She nodded. "I just had a nightmare is all." Well, it wasn't a lie, not really.

"You don't look good Hermione." He brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek, flinching slightly when his warm hand touched her cold skin. "Merlin, Hermione! You're cold as ice!" He cried, quickly stepping towards her and wrapping her arms around her, rubbing her back. "You need to get back in bed and stay there, you must be ill. Rose can go one a day without seeing James."

"No." Hermione looked up at Ron as he continued to warm her with his body heat, one hand now on the back of her head. "That's not fair, Ron. They had plans already."

"They'll live. You're sick." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Ron cut her off. "Don't argue with me." She couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew her so well. "You need to rest. You look terrible."

He smiled at her reassuringly as she smiled back, shaking her head. It hurt in a way to smile at him while she was frowning on the inside. He loved her so much, more then she loved him, and telling him the truth about everything would only break his heart in the end. It would shatter it into a million pieces, and Hermione knew that once it was, nobody, especially her, could fix it. "I'm fine Ron… really." She stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "You need to go get ready for work."

He studied her for a few more seconds. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as he released her. "I'll even make a big breakfast since I'm up earlier than usual."

Ron laughed slightly. Hermione was never one to want to cook, especially early in the morning. "You are ill." He teased as he kissed her forehead. "I'm just going to freshen up for work then I'll be down."

"Okay." Hermione said before going to get changed, then making her way down the hall towards her daughters room. Turning the handle on the door, she peered into the room to see her daughter already awake. She was standing in the closet, her back to Hermione, as she looked for an outfit to wear. "Rose?" Rose turned at the sound of her name, her blonde hair whipping her in the face. Hermione's heart beat against her chest harder than usual as she glanced as Rose's hair for a few split seconds. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, mum." Rose said, smiling back.

"You're up early." Hermione pointed out, walking inside the room and shutting the door.

Rose shrugged, turning to her closet and pulling out her outfit for the day. "So are you." She retorted. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Rose had her brains for sure. It was probably the only thing she inherited from her. Everything else came from her father. Her sarcasm, her attitude, her skinny and tall form, her grey eyes, and yes… even her blonde hair.

"I was going to make some breakfast since I'm up early." Hermione said, watching her daughter smirk back. It was a well known fact that Hermione couldn't cook all that well. "What kind of eggs would you like?"

"Scrambled, please." Rose said, putting her clothes on her bed. "Want me to help?"

"Sure honey." Hermione said, turning back towards the door and pulling it open. "Get changed and then if I'm not already done, you can help me, alright?" Rose nodded and Hermione made her exit. She sighed as she made it into the kitchen starting the tea pot and getting the eggs out. Scrambled for Rose, like always. While Ron and Hermione couldn't stand the taste of scrambled eggs, their preference sunny side up, Rose loved them. So Hermione was forced to make them, knowing well in the bottom of her heart why her daughter loved something her and Ron didn't.

"Something smells good." She turned to see Ron entering the kitchen, his robes on. He smiled at her before walking over to the front door and opening it to retrieve the newspaper the owl had dropped off earlier, then taking a seat at the kitchen table to read. "Rose's still sleeping, I guess?"

"No." Hermione said, placing Ron's tea in front of him. "She was already awake when I went in there."

Ron looked up at Hermione from his newspaper in confusion. "That's strange for her, isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged as she put Ron's eggs on a plate and passed them to him. "Maybe she didn't sleep well."

Ron nodded, still looking unconvinced. Just then, Rose entered the room. "Morning, dad." She said when she saw him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard you were an early riser today." Ron said, putting down the paper to eat his eggs. "Why'd you wake up so early?"

"I got an owl from James early this morning. You know how much he's like Uncle Harry. He has some big scheme for today." She said as she sat down at the table. Hermione followed suit, placing Rose's eggs in front of her, and her own place in front of herself.

"What kind of scheme?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't say. He never does." Rose said, taking a bite.

"Sounds like Harry." Ron said with a laugh.

"Well, don't go getting into too much trouble while you're over there, alright?" Hermione said sternly.

"Do I ever get into trouble, mum?" Rose asked, a smirk on her lips. Ron laughed, not taking his eyes from the paper. "I'm going to take my broom with me though. James said to bring it."

Hermione sighed. "Just don't stay out to late tonight, alright? We're having dinner here with your grandparents tonight."

"We are?" Ron questioned.

Hermione sighed. "We've been planning this all week Ron."

"Well I wasn't informed." He defended.

"It's my father's birthday." Hermione fought back. "You didn't make plans, did you?"

"I'll cancel them."

"Ron-."

"It's fine Hermione." He said, smiling, then standing up from the table. "My family's more important. But I have to go to work." He walked behind Rose and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "You're mothers right. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Yes dad." She whined.

"Bye." Ron said when he reached Hermione, bending down to give her a quick , chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as he walked out of the kitchen and to the living room where he quickly flooed to work, disappearing from sight.

"I'm going to go get my broom." Rose announced, getting up from the table and running to her room.

Hermione said nothing, to lost in her own thoughts and lies. She had said "I love you" to Ron probably thousands of times by now and it still affected her the same way ever time. It wasn't the biggest lie she had ever told, not by a long shot, and she didn't even know if she considered it a lie.

Of course, it really was. She did love Ron, but after all these years she came to realize that she loved him like someone would love their brother.

She held no romantic feelings for him and she wondered now if she ever did. When he said "I love you", he meant it. He's been crazy in love with her since fourth year at Hogwarts, maybe sooner, and it only made her feel guiltier for leading him on for all these years. She often wondered if he knew deep down that she didn't love him the same way. He had to hear it in her voice, had to hear how restrained and quiet it was when she said it. But, no, she doubted it. He was oblivious to everything, even her lies.

Sometimes she would watch him when him, her, and Rose all ate dinner, and his eyes would travel to Rose, staying in her hair longer than anywhere else. He would look at it curiously, and she wondered if he was questioning her reasoning, her lie, behind the bright blonde locks. She thought it was a good lie, one that wasn't really retraceable. He great Aunt Margaret had had blonde hair, but even then, it was more of a dirty blonde then Rose's shade of white blonde. Regardless, when Ron questioned Rose's hair once she had become a toddler, she had her answer ready.

"You know how traits often skip a couple of generations in a family." She said, avoiding eye contact with her husband. "She must have gotten it from my Aunt."

Ron didn't question it. In a way, Hermione wished her had. Everything might be easier now, less complicated. Ron would know the truth about Rose, Hermione would most likely end up breaking his heart sooner than later, Rose wouldn't be Hermione's biggest and most precious lie, and the man with the blonde hair identical to her daughters, the man she loved, would finally know the secret Hermione had been keeping from him.

Draco would know that he, not Ron, was Rose's father.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again!_

_I was sooooo happy about all the positive responces that I recieved on my first chapter :D! Like I said before, this is a original story of mine that I'm currently writing and hoping to one day get published (with my own characters of course, lol), and I simply decided to change it into the world of Harry Potter to see what everybody else thought about the idea. So thanks for the reviews everyone!_

randomgirl_: I actually got this title from a song by a band that I'm currently obsessed with. Their called The Summer Set and if you listen to this song (love like this), it's pretty similar to how Ron will most likely feel towards the end of this story._

_And a special thanks to walkingonsnow, 87, and Monica Fernandez for pointing out my spelling mistakes! _

* * *

Two

Rose popped out of the fireplace inside of the Potter family home and looked around for signs of anybody as she whipped the soot off of her clothes. If James had been right in what he told her, then the house should be empty for right now. She made her way in towards the kitchen, sticking her head in a taking a quick look around. "Aunt Ginny." She called, and when she got no response, she couldn't help but smile as she turned towards the stairs. James had been correct, and if she followed her plan perfectly, then she might have the answers she craved more than anything.

When she reached her best friends door, she gave it a quick couple of knocks, waiting for his faint response for her to enter, before pushing it and spotting him right away. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a book in his hand. "Did you get it?" She asked impatiently as she approached him.

"Oh, good morning Rose." He replied sarcastically. "Nice to see you too."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Did you?"

He sighed, placing the book down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Rose snatched it from his hand and opened it in excitement. "Rose, I-."

"Laylor Drive." She said, disregarding James. "That's not far at all."

"Rose-."

"It'll probably take about fifteen minutes to fly there on my broom. I'll have to fly high of course so the muggles don't see me. Thankfully it's a cloudy day so I'll have more-."

"Rose, will you please listen to me!" James yelled, standing up and snatching the paper from her hands. "Look, I may have found the address for you, but that doesn't mean I agree with this. Are you sure you're doing the right thing here?"

"I know I am." Rose said with confidence, snatching the paper back before turning and starting to walk towards the door, her broom still in her hand.

"I never should have invited you over that day you overheard my parents talking." James said, chasing after her. "You've become… obsessed. How do you know my mom's even right?"

"You've seen the pictures, James." She said as she continued down the hall leading to the stairs. "My mom has brown hair and my dad's hair is the color of a ripe tomato. How did I end up with blonde hair, the same shade as his? Not to mention his eyes…. I have his eyes." She finished, her voice now soft, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Rose, you realize what you're accusing your mother of doing, don't you?"

She nodded softly before turning to face James when they reached the bottom of the staircase. "If this man is my father, my mother has a lot coming to her, and not just from me. My reaction will be the least of her problems." Rose sighed. "I just have to know the truth, wouldn't you want to know if you were in my shoes?"

"Of course I would, but don't you think you're approaching this the wrong way? Why not ask your mom?"

Rose gave a short laugh. "She wouldn't tell me."

"But-."

Rose placed a finger over his mouth to stop him from talking, smiling at him gently. "Thank you James, for all your help." She stared at him for a couple more seconds before turning from him and approaching his back door.

She licked her lips and sighed nervously before pulling the sliding door back and then stepping outside into the summer air. She mounted her broom and then turned to look at James one last time. He was watching her from the same spot she had left him in. With a small, nervous smile, she waved at him once before kicking off into the air and rising up into the cover of the clouds, her thoughts on the day that her suspicions of her mother lying to her started to all make sense.

"_Rose, come on. We have to study." Rose was laying across James's bed, her legs hanging over the side as her eyes studied the ceiling, lost in thought. "Rose!" James yelled._

_She groaned, tilting her head up to look at her best friend as he sat on the floor with their Transfiguration book on his lap. "I can't study. There's too much on my mind." She said as her head started to fall back onto the bed. _

_"Like what?" James asked. "You're parents?" Rose didn't answer him, and James knew that was his answer. "Rose, you need to stop worrying about that. If what the Healers said was right, which by the way, was years ago, how come you're here?"_

_"I don't know." Rose said, sitting up again. "But don't you think it's a little strange that my parents have been trying to have another kid and can't?"_

_"It's probably just a coincidence." James said, shrugging if off._

_"Is it also just a coincidence that I look nothing like my father?" She snapped. "Why are you sticking up for my parents anyway?" _

_"I'm not!" James defended. _

_"Yes you are." Rose snapped back quickly._

_"You're accusing your mother of cheating on your father before you even have evidence."_

_"My father can't have kids James." Rose snapped again, quickly becoming angry. He was her best friend. He should be on her side, agreeing with her. That was just the way it worked. "Despite that, I'm still sitting here, with you, alive and breathing."_

_"Miracles happen every day." James said, his eyes back to his Transfiguration book. _

_Rose rolled her eyes. He couldn't be serious. "Yeah, they do… in books and muggle movies, not reality."_

_"Can't you just drop it and learn to accept what you grew up believing!" James yelled, closing his book in frustration. "Your mom and dad love each other, and you all have a great life together. Why would you want to ruin that?"_

_"Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you want to know the truth?" Rose said, standing up from the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"No." James snapped, plain and simple. "I would keep my big mouth shut and my nose out of other people's business." James' words sent Rose over the edge and she was now livid. How dare he! She walked over to the edge of the bed, where her cardigan was hanging and threw it on. "Rose, wait, where are you going? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, okay?"_

_She rolled her eyes again. Typical, James, the peacemaker. _

_She quickly approached the door, James now on his feet as well. "For your information, it is my business. It's my business to know if I've been lied to for all these years." She pulled the door open, her hand still gripping the handle. "Maybe you should take some of your advice and keep your nose out of my business." _

_She went to slam the door, but James caught it, chasing after her as she marched down the hallway towards the stairs that would eventually lead her to the fireplace. Just as she placed her foot on the top step, she heard her name come from the conversation downstairs and froze. It was James's mom and dad, her parents best friends. She quickly kneeled down on the stairs to listen just as James came up behind her. "What are you-?"_

_"Shh!" She quickly shushed him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her, completely out of sight._

_"I know, but doesn't it surprise you that Hermione doesn't want more kids? That's all she talked about in the later years at Hogwarts, a family. And she loves the death out of Rose." They could hear James's dad say from the kitchen._

_There was silence for a couple seconds before his mom spoke. "I know, but the thought of Hermione and Ron not being together, Hermione cheating on him, it's just… wrong Harry." _

_Rose suddenly became aware of James's eyes on her, but she didn't turn to look at him, no matter how much she wanted to. "I know." Harry sighed. "But Ron has a point you know. She has changed since Rose was born. I almost feel bad for him in a way. It's like he married a completely different person."_

_"She has become more distant." Ginny agreed quietly. "If something was wrong she would tell me though, Harry. She's my best friend, as well as yours." She said, suddenly getting on the defensive side._

_"Are you sure?" He questioned. "The old Hermione would have, I agree with you on that, but would this Hermione tell us everything?" There was silence, and Harry took that as his answer. "You know, in his drunken stupors, Ron has mentioned his concern about Rose." _

_"Concern?"_

_"He doesn't understand why she looks nothing like him, and I have to agree. She doesn't even have any of his personality traits."_

_"She has Hermione's." _

_"Come on Ginny. Rose is nothing like Hermione." There was silence in the kitchen again and Rose could make out movement from the table. Slowly, she stepped down a couple more steps to be able to listen clearer._

_"Hermione wouldn't." Ginny said, but Rose, along with Harry, could tell there was some restraint in her voice. "Hermione and Ron are in love. They have been since Hogwarts."_

_"They broke up Ginny, remember? Ron just up and went off to that Auror training in Ireland and the three of us stayed together here in London."_

_"Hermione was devastated." Ginny retorted. "Heartbroken."_

_"And then, didn't she meet that guy?" Harry continued. "She fell head over heels for him, yet she would never tell us who he was exactly. Only that he was tall, blonde, smart, and went to Hogwarts with us."_

_"The Slytherin?" Ginny questioned, and the kitchen fell silent for the third time. Rose sat on the edge of the step, her hands gripping the bars of the railing in deep desperation for any hint of a name. "You can't mean the Slytherin?"_

_"Ginny… what if Hermione and him-."_

_"No!" There was a scraping of a chair and Rose bit her lips together. Here was the evidence right in front of her. The possibility of knowing the truth she had been searching for since she heard her parents argument all those years ago was right in front of her, and James's parents had suspected it as well. _

_"Ginny-."_

_"Hermione wouldn't! I can't believe that you would even suggest that Harry! After everything the two of you have been though together, you should know Hermione better then that! She's loyal to Ron! Rose is Hermione and Ron's daughter, end of this conversation." Ginny's voice suddenly became muffled and soon so did Harry's as he chased after his wife. _

_"Rose." James called her, but Rose didn't hear him. Her mind was racing. She had a clue, more evidence, and she had to act. "Rose."_

_She heard him this time, and turned to look at him. "I have to go."_

* * *

Hermione cleaned up the kitchen after Rose and Ron had both gone their separate ways for the day and then entered the living room where she planned to do some reading while she had some spare time. She walked over towards the bookshelf, kept in the corner of the room, and grabbed her book from the top shelf. As she was about to turn and walk to the couch, one of the pictures at eye level got her attention. She smiled slightly as she reached for it and picked it up to get a closer look. She rarely looked at these pictures. They were mostly for decoration and to fill in any empty spaces.

The one she was looking at now was the oldest on the shelf. It was from Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were standing close together, both smiling at the camera. Hermione was to the side of them, laughing as she looked at them holding each other close. And Ron, he was standing next to Hermione, his eyes locked on her. He was smiling, but it was different then Harry and Ginny's smile. He wasn't smiling for the picture or because he was happy to be where they were, but because he was with Hermione. It was the first time they had gone somewhere as more than just friends.

And as Hermione looked at it now, it made her heart pang. She closed her eyes and sighed as the memory came back to her.

_Professor Binns dismissed them once he had finished going over the lesson for the day on one of the many rebellious Goblins that they had previously learned about. Everybody quickly rushed to collect their belongings. Hermione stood up from her seat once she was done placing her books in her bag, and tossed it over her shoulder just as someone banged into her as they ran from the class. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Could she be anymore invisible?_

_She exited the classroom and walked about a hundred feet down the hall before her messenger bag suddenly ripped, sending all her books falling to the ground and papers scattering everywhere. She groaned, bending down and starting to gather up all her papers and books, knowing she would be late for her next class thanks to this. "Morning Hermione." _

_Hermione looked up to see one of her best friends approaching her, a bright smile on her face. "Morning, Ginny." Hermione gave her a small smile despite her frustration at more than just her books falling. Unlike her friend, she wasn't in that great a mood this morning. "Why are you so happy?" _

_"Why are you not?" Ginny asked, bending down to help her friend. "The ball's this weekend."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her spilled books. "That answers my question." She murmured. "Ginny, you know I don't care about that stupid ball. I'm not even going."_

_"Why not?" Ginny asked, standing up after the two of them finished picking up the books. "Everyone's going."_

_"Exactly. Do you think I want to spend the whole day at school and then go to a ball with all these people." Hermione grabbed her books off the floor and help them in her hands, standing up to look at Ginny. "I'm invisible to them already, so what does it matter? They won't even realize I'm missing. I'd rather stay in the common room and do some studying."_

_Ginny groaned. "Study? Come on, Hermione. Do something else for a changed. Do you really want to miss out on the ball and be remembered as the Gryffindor bookworm."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I don't even have a date Ginny."_

_Ginny's mouth suddenly turned up into a smile. "We'll find you one."_

_"The ball is in three days." Hermione pointed out. "They would have to be desperate or in the need to have a sudden date, and if I can avoid going with someone like that, then I'm going to."_

_"What if the person already had feelings for you?" Ginny smirked as Hermione looked at her knowingly. She knew where this was going. They had been on this topic for years now._

_"Don't Ginny."_

_"Why are you in denial?"_

_"I'm not." Hermione sighed. "He's my best friend. That would be like going on a date with you."_

_"What's wrong with that?" Ginny joked. Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Look… Hermione," Ginny said, suddenly serious. "Ron's a great guy, and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother. The three of us have been friends for years, and he's crazy about you." She paused. "He told Harry he was going to ask you to the ball, and you should say yes."_

_"I don't know, Ginny." Hermione sighed. "I love Ron, don't get me wrong, but he's like a brother to me."_

_The late bell for the next class suddenly rang and students all around them started fleeing for class. "Say yes Hermione." Ginny said as she smiled slightly, turning her back on Hermione to head for class. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to head for her class when suddenly somebody ran into the side of her, causing all her books to drop from her hands again. Cursing aloud, she threw her bag on the ground to pick her books back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Hermione tilted her head up just as the person who slammed into her bent down to help her pick them up. Charlie stared back nervously and curiously into the grey eyes of the person she purposely avoided through all of her Hogwarts years. They had never had a civil conversation. Hermione didn't even know the word 'sorry' was in his vocabulary, let alone one that would allow him to say it to her._

_"It-It's okay." Hermione stuttered through the confusion and shock of it all, books now in her hand._

_"Draco! What are you doing!" Someone yelled down the hall._

_"_I'm_ Coming!" Draco yelled back. He turned to Charlie and pointed lazily at her books. "Sorry again." He said before running off. Hermione watched him leave, staring at him in disbelief until he disappeared. He must have been crazy, or didn't even realize that it was her he was talking to._

_Because a nice Draco Malfoy wasn't even possible. _

Ginny had been forcing her and Ron together since day one. Hermione sometimes wondered what would have happened if she never did. Would things be different now?

She placed the picture back down on the shelf and turned to look at the clock. She cursed under her breath when she realized she was behind schedule. She had promised her mother she would have a cake ready by five, and she didn't even have the ingredients yet. She grabbed her purse, throwing it over her shoulder and then headed for the door, grabbing the keys to her jeep as she walked out.

Today was going to be a long day. She could feel it.

* * *

The house was amazing. She already knew it would be though from the second she landed her broom onto Laylor Drive, considering every house on the block was. The house her father in question lived in was a two story white building, with a giant oak front door. Several windows lined the front, all closed off by curtains on the inside. To get to the front door, you had to walk up onto a giant porch, flowers and ivy running all around the bottom of it.

Rose walked her broom up the walkway, still looking up at the house, and dropped it in the grass when she reached the porch. She slowly, and nervously, climbed the stairs, crossed the porch, and then stood in front of the door. She could feel her hands clamming up as sweat built in her palms, and with a sigh, she raised her fist and knocked three times.

She then waited, and it wasn't long before she could hear a male voice coming from in the house, as it gradually got louder and louder. Suddenly, the door opened, and Rose felt her breath catch in her throat as her own eyes stared back at her. "Oh, uh, hello." The man greeted, obviously shocked by the size of his unexpected guest. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked, licking her lips.

"The one and only." He replied with a chuckle and a small smile.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, my name's Rose… and I'm your daughter."

* * *

Review please! And if you guys found any spelling mistakes that I might have missed, please let me know! It's a big help!

Rose watched as his smile fell and his world came crashing down around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! I can't tell you how much your positive reviews mean to me :)  
In this chapter, Draco is a little OOC, but he's kind of like that in the whole story, because thats the kind of personality my own character has.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Three

_The late bell ran and the remaining students quickly scurried into class, ignoring the scolding from their Professor. As the last student walked in, Hermione picked up her Transfiguration book from her bag on the ground and placed it on the table._

_"Now, class-." McGonagall was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. The whole class turned to watch as the Professor answered it. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."_

_"Sorry Professor. My Quidditch captain held me up in the locker room." Came Draco's voice from outside the classroom. "It won't happen again."_

_"It better not." She said, standing to the side to let him in. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco smiled seductively at Pansy sitting in the front row. Hermione turned to her notebook, placing the date at the top of the page. "Actually, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Granger."_

_Hermione was surprised she didn't have permanent whiplash from how quickly she raised her head to look at the Professor. Was she insane? What had she done in a past life to deserve this? "Who?" Draco questioned._

_McGonagall made eye contact with Hermione and smiled kindly. "Hermione, raise your hand for me please so Mr. Malfoy can become more familiar with his classmates." She slowly raised her hand, not bothering to look at Draco as he started to walk over. "This will be your new seat. Since you find it difficult to concentrate in my class, maybe placing you away from your friends will help you concentrate."_

_'I doubt it.' Hermione thought to herself, and she had a feeling Draco was thinking the same thing. He was a jock, and now that Hermione really looked at him up close, he was rather attractive as well. His family was rich, so working to keep his grades up was never much of a necessity for him. He didn't need to even do well in Hogwarts, really. He had enough money to start his own business and be successful in the end. _

_His life was, well… perfect. He was attractive, popular within his house, and rich. What else could a person ask for?_

_She glanced over at him as he took a seat, and he looked at her for a few split seconds, the smallest fraction of a smile on his face, then turned towards the teacher. She stared at him for a few seconds longer, a knowingly yet curious look on her face. They had never spoken a single word to each other, didn't even belong in the same part of society, yet he _smiled_ at her. _

_It wasn't the awkward smile you give someone to end any unspoken tension or the genuine ear-to-ear smile you give a friend you haven't seen in a long time, but the smile you give someone when you first meet them, the smile that tells the person everything about you in one simple gesture. And Draco, tall, rich, handsome, and popular, had given her a friendly smile._

_As she turned to start taking notes, the thought crossed her mind that maybe she didn't know him as well as she believe. She sighed. Some questions could never be answered, and Hermione knew this was one of them. Hermione would never know what kind of person Draco was. _

* * *

Father and daughter stared at each other, both beyond shocked, for the very first time. Rose nervously bit her lips together as she looked up at Draco, and he looked down at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked politely. "I don't have a daughter, especially one your age."

"I can explain if you would let me in." Rose said kindly, glancing into his house as she pressed her mother's yearbook against her chest. Draco chuckled slightly despite the situation, standing aside and ushering the girl inside. She was very demanding for her age. It almost reminded him of what he was like as a kid.

"So, uh, where's your mother at?" Draco asked as he shut the door and guided Rose towards his living room.

"Probably at home." Rose answered, her eyes on the room and everything in it.

"It just seems strange to me that a child like yourself would travel alone without a parent." Rose turned to Draco as he spoke, him referring to her as a child making her a bit angry. "Seems pretty irresponsible of your mother."

"My mom is the best." Rose defended. "And I'm not a child."

Draco smiled slightly. "How old are you exactly?"

"Thirteen."

Draco nodded. "And you live…?"

"It's about an hour's flying distance." Rose answered, not taking her eyes from Draco as he lowered himself onto the couch, nodding his head.

"I don't mean to offend you, but if I had a child, I wouldn't allow them to wander the streets, disappearing into towns located an hour from my home." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"So you only mean to offend my mom, then?" She snapped. She was smart and tough. She could handle this man and his witty questions. "My mom has never done anything wrong, well… except lie to me about you. She would _never_ let me come here alone."

"Yet, here you stand."

"She doesn't know I'm here, and neither does my dad. My mom doesn't even know that I know about you."

"Your dad?" Draco questioned, becoming confused, as Rose nodded her head. "If you have a dad then why are you here telling me that you're my daughter?"

"Well… he's not my real dad, obviously. He's my mom's husband. My mom told me he was my father and told him I'm his daughter."

"But…?"

"She's been lying. I recently caught onto it." Rose took a seat at the nearest couch. "The evidence behind it is overwhelming, really."

"Like?" Draco questioned.

"We look the same." Rose pointed out. "We have the same hair color, my curls I got from my mom, and… we even have the same eyes. I saw a picture of you in here." Rose said, referring to the yearbook on her lap. "I'm smart like my mom was, but personality wise I'm nothing like my mom and dad."

"Well, I'm sure somewhere down the line someone in your family has those traits."

Rose shook her head. "My mom's hair is brown, and my father's is as red as a tomato. How did I end up with blonde?"

"Certainly your mothers told you where your blonde hair came from." Draco could feel his nerves starting to grow as he took a good look at the girl in front of him. She had a point. They did look extremely similar. No, it couldn't be true. If he had a child he would know it… right?

"My mom said it's from my Aunt Margaret." Rose rolled her eyes. "But I've seen pictures of her. It's blonde, yes, but not my shade of blonde."

"Oh, well, I-."

"Look Mr. Malfoy," Rose sighed. "I know that when you woke up this morning you weren't expecting a girl to be knocking on your door and claiming to be your daughter. "Draco listened closely as she talked. "I'm not even a hundred percent certain, but I have one more piece of information you might want to hear."

"Yes?" Draco pressed.

"My supposed father, well, he's sterile. My father can't have children." You could have heard a pin drop in a separate room of the house. The whole world seemed to have gone completely quiet at this bit of information as Draco stared back at Rose, processing the evidence she gave him, and Rose watched him, biting her lower lip nervously.

Draco cleared his throat, licking his suddenly dry lips before finally speaking. "W-Who did you say your mom was again?"

* * *

_Hermione groaned as she walked down the stairs, just having put Rose up for her afternoon nap. She could feel a headache coming on and quickly made her way into the kitchen to take a potion for it before it became worse. She opened up the medicine cabinet and found it quickly, shaking the bottle in her hand. As she closed the medicine cabinet, she turned just as Ron was entering the kitchen, coming home late from work._

_"Hello." Hermione greeted, taking in how upset and off her husband seemed today. "You're home late." She pointed out. "Are you okay?" She asked as she took a sip of the potion into her mouth._

_"Umm… I guess." Ron said, his eyes on the ground. "More confused than anything."_

_"About what?" Hermione questioned, her back to the counter, concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Remember when I was sick about a month back?" Hermione nodded. She remembered it vividly. It was a horrible week. "And you know how we've been trying to have another kid?" Hermione nodded again. "Well when I went back to the doctors for a re-check, I asked him about it. He gave me some advice and told me he'd run some test."_

_"Test?" Hermione asked, her heart racing inside her chest. _

_"Well I went back to the doctors today for the results." Ron paused, staring at Hermione sadly. "I'm sterile Hermione. I can't have children." _

_Hermione's world crashed down then. This was it. Her life was over. This was when Ron would find out about Rose. This is how she would break his heart._

_She would have to watch Ron fall apart as she told him that this whole time she had been lying to him. That for all these years, the little girl who was the sunshine of his day, the one who made him smile again when he couldn't, wasn't his. She would have to tell him that the little girl he held in his arms and flew around the room, the girl he held hands with as he spun her in circles, the girl he pushed on the swings at the park, the girl he loved with all his heart, was another man's child. _

_She would watch Ron lose everything he had in about five seconds as the four words left her mouth: 'She's not your daughter.'_

_But Hermione couldn't do that. He had been the best husband she could ask for and the best father to Rose. She _couldn't_ break his heart. _

_And she wouldn't._

_"But we have Rose." Hermione chimed in. "We have a daughter… together."_

_"I told him that." Ron said. "He said it was extremely un-likely."_

_Hermione walked over to Ron and placed a hand on his cheek giving him a kiss. "Then we have a miracle." Ron looked at her and smiled. _

_"We do, don't we?" _

_Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her back. She knew it was wrong to keep this from him, but it made him happy. Ron deserved happiness, and as long as she was alive, she would make sure he was._

_If she had to, she would carry this secret to her grave. _


End file.
